


Joy

by iamD_and_idontshipiyatch



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek and Stiles are Mates, Derek is the Alpha, Established Relationship, M/M, as in werewolves mates, it's just fluff, pure fluff, set after season 3 I guess, the canon events aren't really relevants here, the only reason is because I like it that way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 19:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15757956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamD_and_idontshipiyatch/pseuds/iamD_and_idontshipiyatch
Summary: He didn't recall saying anything funny, but Stiles seemed to have a different opinion. Splayed on the carpet by the couch, from which he very graciously fell, the younger man couldn't even stop laughing to breathe properly.





	Joy

Looking at his mate with a confused frown, Derek tried to understand what could have triggered such a reaction.

He didn't recall saying anything funny, but Stiles seemed to have a different opinion. Splayed on the carpet by the couch, from which he very graciously fell, the younger man couldn't even stop laughing to breathe properly.

The alpha considered asking what brought up this sudden hilarity but decided against it, he hadn't seen Stiles laughing so genuinely for far too long. So he simply watched, attentive eyes following the tears rolling down the younger man's pale cheeks. Yet his heart didn’t clench seeing the brunette cry, for these were tears of laughter, ones that made Stiles' face lit up with joy and the mischievous spark in his hazel eyes shine again.

The joyful demeanor of his mate brought Derek a feeling of utter satisfaction, he was glad he could make Stiles laugh like that again, even if he still had no idea how he did it.

A playful smirk now tugged at the alpha’s lips seeing Stiles struggling to stop, everytime the brunette managed to regain his breath, a glance in the werewolf's direction would throw him back in. He didn’t mind though, Stiles, with his ruffled brown hair and cheeky smile, looked absolutely beautiful. Happy was a good look on him.

Stiles kept laughing for a while, after all he never did anything half heartedly and that included laughing, but he eventually calmed down. A little out of breath, he climbed back on the couch, a lazy smile stretching his lips as he nestled against the werewolf. 

Absently running his fingers through the soft brown hair, Derek chuckled when his mate all but melted against him. Stiles was as relaxed as the marshmallows he insisted on adding in every hot chocolate he had.

“Care to tell me what was so funny?” finally asked the alpha after a while, his curiosity getting the better of him.

He felt Stiles smile against his shoulder and before he knew it, Stiles was straddling his thighs, soft hands cradling his face. “Sourwolf, you  _ really _ need to watch Star Wars.”

His mate’s answer didn’t help him understand how responding to  _ ‘I love you’ _ with  _ ‘I know’ _ could be a Star Wars reference but he figured since the topic of his beloved saga was brought up Stiles would probably rent the films for the weekend, finally achieving his long timed goal of making the alpha watch them. 

For now though, Derek had other plans than galactic wars. Leaning in, he captured Stiles’ lips before the younger man could start another ramble about his dire need of cinematographic education and easily lifted him up, making his way up to their bedroom with arms full of a once again laughing Stiles.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> To be honest I think Derek must have seen the Star Wars because he seems like the kind of guy who would have a lot of culture? But I can't tell fanon!Derek and canon!Derek apart anymore so oh well.
> 
> Anyway I hope you liked it!
> 
> D.  
> xoxo


End file.
